8 Years Later
by LadySeradeRETURNS
Summary: Hermione has held back, until now. She allows herself a kiss she's been dreaming about for 8 years.


The Order meeting had just wrapped up and her eyes still lingered on the chair he had just vacated.

For eight years now, she'd thought about him. Ever since the day he fell through the veil so unceremoniously, she never forgot how heartbroken she truly felt once she realized his laugh would never fill the house of number twelve Grimmauld Place. His scent would never fill her senses and his dark eyes would never look upon hers again.

That was before he had returned to them. For a mystery as strong as the way he left them, he had come back the same man that had disappeared. Same appearance, same character, and nothing had been lost, only time and Hermione's youth.

He took his seat once again, at the head of the table, and it had been over two months since he'd rejoined without skipping a beat. Only now, as he looked around at the younger faces did he realize maturity had hit them all. Handsome, beautiful, odd looking people now waited for his next plan of action, next dark joke and for one person, his next wink.

What has simmered in her mind had bled into her heart and as many boyfriends had passed over her hand, her subconscious always seemed to compare them to Sirius Black. The stubborn man who barked with laughter every time he was reminded that Snape was on their side or how he had bested the Ministry or the way he still denied the fact that he never saw Harry as James.

The kitchen had emptied out, Order members had gone their own way or returned to their own homes, and Hermione watched as Sirius finished off the last bit of port that still remained in his glass before setting it in the sink.

Hermione saw this as her only opportunity.

Now twenty-three and as much confidence she could muster, she took her own glass to the sink as well, in order to stand next to him. Her heart pound as the moment of truth was finally getting closer. Her eyes staring at the back of his coat; he was oblivious to her adoration.

He glanced to his left, seeing the pretty witch leaning over next to him to place her glass in the proper place before retiring for the night. He thought nothing of it and offered her a platonic smile as he moved out of her way to wipe his hands on a nearby dish towel.

The moment was fleeting, but she made eye contact with him and was able to sway his attention for a few seconds longer by returning the friendly gesture.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly as he started to walk passed her.

"Sirius?" she nearly gasped, spinning around to face him as he stopped.

He turned around and waited for her to continue with his eyebrows raised and his interest peaked. He still had no idea that her insides were fluttering around like a frazzled canary that had no out and that a lump had formed in her throat she could not swallow.

Finally, she hesitated no longer and pushed herself off the kitchen counter she was using for extra support and went to him with her arms outstretched ready to wrap around his neck.

He was momentarily caught off guard, forgetting that he was a man with needs and desires, until she pressed her young lithe body against him in such a seductive manner, the older Sirius began to surface again. Submerged in manners and politeness, he had nearly forgotten what carnal lust was like and as she kissed him with such furious passion, his new blood started to burn again.

Instinctively, his arms slowly wrapped around her frame, trailing his hands to wander over her back and up into his soft tendrils that rested over his fingers. Her lips felt like rosebuds against his and for a moment, he bared his teeth to playfully nip. Her scent had quickly intoxicated him, rendering him numb to all outside sounds around them and without realizing it he had pushed her back against the sink counter where he could corner her at his disposal.

Hermione's heart still pounded; his hands felt like fire on her body. The rich texture of his velvet coat was soft to her touch and she rested her traveling hands to grip the lapels. The sound of lips meeting each other for the first time rang through their ears as they drunk into the attraction of one another; a fine surprise that it was mutual on both sides.

Finally, as their kisses slowed and the end of their interlude was inevitable, something needed to be said. She continued to clutch his lapels, keeping her face close to his as his hands rested on her small waist; his thumbs teased under the seam of her shirt.

Seconds passed between the kisses, slowing down their episode and waiting for the other to speak. Their breathing was wearing, their noses close to gently nuzzle and surprise overwhelmed them.

Practically breathless, pleased that her pulse was beginning to subside, not expecting him to take to her like he did. "Sorry, I had to do that."

It took him a second to register her words and the sound of her voice, "I'm so very glad you did."

"You've been gone for a very long time," her eyes finally looked up into his since their kiss. She bit her lip until she was allowed to experience him again.

"Not to me," he whispered. A touch of remorsefulness was hinted as he thought about how much he had missed.

"I've had time to think about how I was going to do that, if I ever got the chance." Her voice was far from mischievous, but tainted of innocence.

Sirius still held onto her as if she was a pearl found in an oyster, unbelievable that she had finally surfaced to his benefit. "And now what?"

Her fingers couldn't help but lightly touch his sharp features, his short coarse beard, and the tips of his hair as it hung over his shoulders. She went out on a limb when she met his eyes shyly, "Now, I try and take you back to your room where I will show you what else I'd been dreaming about with you."

Sirius stilled, overwhelmed, but flattered. It had been so long since he'd been the person that she was asking for, but with a glimmer in his eye, he knew it wasn't going to take much convincing in order to coax him back out. Humbled by her gesture as she took his hand in hers, he gave a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth when she walked ahead of him and glanced down to admire her firm ending.


End file.
